My Romeo
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: When you live your whole life knowing that you can never marry the one you love, then life isn't worth living.


My Romeo

When you live your whole life knowing that you can never marry the one you love, then life isn't worth living. I would soon find out about forbidden love and it wasn't something I would take very lightly.

I am Evelyn Barrette and I was to meet my true love the eve of my Débutante party. It was to be one of the greatest times of my life. That was also the night I would meet him. However, the young man I was to fall for was a Vanderbilt, Philip Vanderbilt.

The year 1945 was to be a great year. Full of excitement and of course full of powerful romance. However tragedy would strike as my future began to take form. The eve of my party had finally arrived as I grew eager for it to start.

Dressing in a long white dress I looked at my figure as the dress took to my slender body, along with placing my long white gloves on my small arms. Checking my lovely short chestnut hair to make sure every curl was in place and every detail had been met. Smiling at myself I knew my life was going to be different from this moment on. I would no longer be a little girl I would now be a young woman growing lovelier each and every day.

Unfortunately I was to be married to a very well known family friend. His name was Kenneth Taylor. Kenneth was a spoiled, self centered person. He hardly thought about anything other than himself and his place of employment-The Stock Market. Yes, he was very wealthy and had people eating out of the palm of his hand, but I didn't want that. No, I wanted to marry for love not for money. Money and power were the two things that were the furthest from my mind. Sighing sadly I opened my bedroom door and made my way to the party.

This wasn't a party it was just a social event that my parents planed. This was supposed to be my party and my night, but my parents made it all about them and my announcement to be married. Looking down at my rather large engagement ring I couldn't see the love that Kenneth and I shared through this rock of a ring. Yes, it was beautiful, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around getting married. I was still young and was still looking for the love of my life. Guiding my hand along the gold trim railing of the staircase I smiled at everyone as my heart began breaking.

Smiling and telling everyone that it was nice to see them I tried to block out the hurt and pain.

"You must be very happy to be getting married dear?" Mrs. Taylor asked as she pulled me aside.

"Yes, I am." I lied as I tried forcing the words from my mouth. This was the worse engagement ever! I just wanted to yell out as I could feel my nerves on their ends.

"My son is a very good choice you know." Mrs. Taylor spoke yet again. If I thought Kenneth was full of himself I wondered what his mother was.

Smiling my sweet smile I tried my best to forget about her self-centered son. How he made me sick sometimes. He was nice, but he was just a little kid that wined or beat the crap out of someone if he didn't get his way, if that wasn't a spoiled brat than I don't know what was.

"Is she talking your ear off about Kenneth?" John Taylor asked with a laugh as he touched his wife's shoulder.

"No, not at all," I lied as I knew it wasn't right to lie, but in this case it was an exception. Did these people have nothing else to talk about other than their son and the Stock Market?

Taking my hand John led me to the dance floor. "You know your much prettier than my wife." John whispered into my ear. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Oh, I wouldn't think of it sir." I said with a small smile. This was not turning out to be the night I had envisioned.

"I will take over from here." A voice came from behind us. Looking behind us I saw Kenneth standing there. Putting my hand in his, we began dancing. He looked so much like his father dark black hair and eyes the color of two lily pads. That was the only thing that was good about him were his looks. "Are you having a good time my dear?"

"Why shouldn't I be it's my own party isn't." I answered as I just wanted to tell him off. There were times to be a lady and there were other times I just wanted to tell him off. Sadly this wasn't one of those times. "Will you excuse me I need some air."

Stepping aside I went past him and headed for the balcony. "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I put my hands on the cold stone. Looking out over the lovely site I just sighed as I found myself not having an answer for this one.

"Talking to yourself miss?" a deep voice came from behind me.

Turning I found my eyes looking into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. "No, I-I this has been the worst night ever." I answered as I knew this was the right response, but I just had to tell someone.

"How so?" the young man asked as he put a hand through his light chestnut hair.

Facing back around, I looked out at the lovely scene once again. The lovely night sky danced above us as the stars lit up the sky. "I didn't even want this party. All I wanted were a few close friends over for a small party not this big coming out party." I answered as I stared out as I began to get lost by the site. "This is all my mother's doing you know. My father didn't want anything to do with the planning as long as mother kept within a certain amount of money."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The young man spoke as I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer.

"It's always money, money, money with my family." I spat as I could feel my anger rise within me. "The only thing that my parents don't want me to do is fall for the youngest Vanderbilt son," As if that's really going to happen. I say in my head. I could tell the boy began to grow quiet as I went on about how a horrible evening this had turned out to be. Had I offended him in some way? "I'm so sorry I've gone on far too much." I say as turn back around with a hand on my mouth. It was true I did go on far too long.

"No, it's not that at all. I just, well you look very pretty in that dress." The young man said as he cleared his throat. "Would you um, care to dance?" he asked as he waved his hand towards the dance floor.

"I would love to." I say as I take his hand. Holding me close I can smell his crisp aftershave. Feeling his arms around me I began to relax as I knew I was safe within his arms. For quite some time I feel as if we had been dancing for hours. But in truth it had only been for a few short minuets.

As the first song came to a close I looked into those dark blue eyes for the second time. What I saw was kindness and lovingness within those eyes. Feeling as if I'm going to pass out I hang onto him a little more. He was so tall, strong and we mustn't forget handsome. He stood a full 6'3 to me at least. While his chestnut hair blew in the wind I could tell something was different from any other young men I had ever met.

Before I knew it I could feel myself on my tiptoes as I drew in for a kiss. As I could feel us getting closer and closer a voice drew us apart. "Phillip Vanderbilt, your father wants to see you for a moment." The woman called out.

Hearing those two words made my heart stop. This couldn't be. It just couldn't. I didn't know and-what would my parents say if they found out? I would be dead that's what would happen. Kissing my hand he departed to go see his dear father. As soon as he was gone I drew in a breath as I knew something was much different. Oh, how my parents were going to hate this. Little did I know that Kenneth was watching from a nearby window?

"Maggie, who was that girl?" Phillip asked as he turned to look at me once more. "I didn't get a chance to catch her name," and yet she was beautiful. He had never seen someone that beautiful before.

Maggie laughed."I'm surprised you don't know who SHE is. That is Evelyn Barrette. Her parents along with yours despise each other very much."

"Why do they dislike each other so much?" Phillip asked. He didn't really know a whole lot about the subject.

"It all started during the Stock Market crash of 29. When your family lost everything they turned to their friends. Asking for money they prayed it would tied them over. The Barrettes wouldn't give them a cent of their money, telling your mother and father that it wasn't the time or the place to be lending out money. Then and there the friendship ended and the pure hatred had begun. However, a few weeks later Paul Barrett lost every cent he had ever earned."

Taking all this in Phillip began wondering, but then pushed it aside. It didn't surprise him. His father always wanted money and more of it. "I knew that my parents disliked the Barrettes, but you and no one else mentioned how beautiful their daughter was." Phillip answered back in awe.

"You might as well forget that dear boy," Maggie answered as they approached his parents.

"Sara, what do you suppose love is like?" I asked as I sat in my lovely rose garden taking in the lovely smell.

"Oh, I don't know. Something you know right away and something you won't ever forget." Sara spoke as she looked down at a lovely red rose. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, Sara, It's just wonderful I met someone last night at the party." I say taking her hands in mine.

"No, I thought you were to be married to that Kenneth Taylor?" Sara asked as if she didn't believe her friend. "Who, who? Girl if you're going to tell you must give the whole story."

Taking a deep breath I began telling her the story. The story I would remember for the rest of my life. At half past two I had finished my story. "So you see I don't know what to do." I spoke as I found my heart pounding within my chest.

"That's so sweet." Sara said as I knew she was a hopelessly romantic. "If you truly love him then go with him. Get away from here and don't look back," she smiled at me.

That sounded so romantic, but I knew my parents wouldn't allow it. Telling her I would think about it I went and road my horse to clear my head.

The sound of gun shots went through the air, while the sound of hunting dogs came moments later.

"You're telling me that you've fallen in love?" Jack asked as he picked up his duck. "That just doesn't seem like you."

"Things change Jack. That's all I can say." Phillip disagreed as he sat on a nearby stump.

"What are you going to do about Sandra?" Jack asked as he sat next to his best friend of ten years.

"I don't know. Her parents want us to marry as soon as possible." Phillip looked at his friend.

"Whatever you decided I'll be with you the whole way." Jack answered as he picked up his gun. "Just promise me one thing. I get to meet your bride to be and see if she's right for you. If she isn't then I get her." A laugh came moments later.

"It's a deal, but I think she's a keeper Jack." Phillip agreed as they continued their hunting trip.

"Will see, we will see," Jack spoke as he shook his head. He knew his best friend was serious about this, but he didn't think he was so serious as in marrying this girl.

The sun began to set as the cool breeze sat in for the night. Coming back on my horse I put her in the barn and went into the big castle like mansion to talk to my parents. My stomach began hurting as I sat at the dinner table. Would this work?

"Mom, dad I need to talk to you about something." I began as I tried to stay calm as long and as much as possible.

"What is it dear? You know you can come to your father or I whenever you have something on your mind." mother encouraged me as she put her wine glass down.

Here it goes it was now or never. Keeping my hands in my lap I went for it hoping and praying this would turn out good. "I don't want to marry Kenneth anymore. I've fallen in love with someone else."

Silence filled the room as my parents looked at me with their heads held high. "Who is this other boy?" my father asked as he looked at me with those dark eyes. I could tell this wasn't going to go well. I wasn't sure I could do this after all. "Evelyn,"

"His name is Phillip Vanderbilt." I bowed my head as I looked at my hands that still lay in my lap.

A gasp came from my mother. "No," was the word that rolled off her tongue.

"How dare you mention his name in this house!" my father yelled as his hands beat on the dining room table.

Making me jump some I finally met my parent's eyes. "How can you be mad at me? Kenneth and I have nothing in common. All he ever talks about is his money and his job!" I yelled. "Phillip and I have more in common than me and that spoiled brat."

"How dare you speak of the Taylor family that way," Mother responded.

"You're just saying that because they got us out of the poor house. When the Stock Market crashed," I yelled as I stood up with my hands on the table.

"Don't speak to your mother like that young lady." Father took my mother's side as he looked at me. For once why couldn't my parents take my side? My own heart was at stake here not theirs.

"I'm going to my room." I cried as I found myself walking away from the table. Making my way down the hall and up the long staircase I entered my room. Sitting on my bed I tried my best to keep myself together.

Snapping his fingers a big tall dark man stepped up to my father's chair. "Paolo, take this key and lock her in."

"Paul-"

"If it has to be this way then it has to be this way Kay. I'm sorry." Paul answered as he dismissed Paolo.

Tears began to cling to my eyelashes as I continued to sit on my bed in a mess of sorrow and hurt. This wasn't fair. This was my own future my parents were giving away to some spoiled little rich boy. They were only doing it as a way to pay them back for giving us money.

Hearing footsteps and soon a sound at my door my head shot up. Sitting there for a few short moments I suddenly realized what was going on. Rushing over to the door I pulled and pounded on the door. "Let me out! Please, let me out!" I yelled as I beat my fist time after time on the door. Looking down I could see the shadow of the figure walk away. Sinking to the floor I tried once again as my fist beat the door for the last time.

Leaning my head against the door I begin to realize that my happiness wasn't important to my parents. Getting up I opened the door to my balcony. Stepping out into the night sky I walked over to the edge and placed my head on the cold, stone and cried. This wasn't far my parents just wanted to marry me off for money and I knew it even if know one else knew. Hearing footsteps I lifted my head and turned to see someone standing in the shadows.

"Phillip," I answered as I put my arms around his neck. Taking me in his arms he held me close as I cried against him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as he put a hand through my light brown hair.

"I-I told my parents about you and they grew so livid that I didn't even get a chance to explain." I cried as I didn't lift my head from his chest. Kissing my forehead he rocked me back and forth like a baby. "If I didn't think things couldn't get any worse they did as soon as I walked in here."

"What do you mean?" Phillip asked.

"My doors locked so I can't come or go." I answered as I bit my lower lip. The warm tears still came with anger flowing through them.

"You mustn't cry dear." Phillip answered in a calm voice. "Come were getting away from here."

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Were going to get married," Phillip answered. This surprised me I didn't see this coming.

"Phillip, you must be joking. I can't go off and leave my family." I protested.

"You mean the parents that locked you in your room. The same parents that are making you get married to someone you don't love? Those parents?"

Agreeing with him I went and got a blanket to lower down the balcony. Within moments we were on our way to a better night and a better future. I was no longer going to be told what to do. From now on I was going to do what I wanted. After all I wasn't a child anymore.

Before long the rain came as we drove out of Beverly Hills. There couldn't possibly be a church open this late. I thought to myself as we soon came to a cream colored church. Knocking on the door the minister came to the door.

"Sorry to be so late, but we want you to marry us." Phillip said as he tried to get into the doorway.

"No, it's far too late. Come back tomorrow." The minister said as he began closing the door.

"Please, sir, we can't go back now." I spoke up as I tried to reason with him. He just had to let us in he just had to. Seeing my face the minister let us in.

Standing hand in hand at the altar we began the fast ceremony. Before long we were sharing in our first kiss as husband and wife. Heading out in the pouring rain we began hearing sirens. Looking at one another we knew what was going on. Touching the handle on the car I barely saw anything coming. Before I had a chance to get in I was being pulled away by a police officer.

"Your mother and father have been looking for you." The police officer yelled as he took me by the wrist and pulled me toward his car.

Reaching out for Phillip I could feel our finger tips barley touching. "I won't leave you." I yelled out as the rain fell down my face.

Running towards me Phillip took my hand once again. "Don't come any closer." Another officer yelled as he held his gun in hand. "I'll shoot."

It all happened so fast I could barley recall what happened. A shot rang out as I saw my love lying on the cold hard ground as blood ran down his body. "NO!" I yelled as I reached out. Breaking the officer's grip I ran toward the other officer that shot my love.

Yanking the gun from his hand I held it to my head. Before I knew what had happened I pulled the trigger that held my fate. All of a sudden everything went dark and cold. Lying on the cold, hard ground I knew my life had ended just as it was getting started.

When you live your whole life wondering what love is. Is it right that love be shot down in the prim of its most purity? I am Evelyn Barrett and this is my story and my Romeo. The Romeo know one else could have.

The End

**A/N: A little different take on the classic forbidden love story. **


End file.
